


Gone Mad

by Everett_221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: John gone mad, John just wanted Sherlock, John went crazy, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach, Sad John Watson, Serial Killer, Serial Killer John, Sherlock does not understand, Sherlock is confused, Sherlock is stunned, Sherlock misses his John, Someone let me post this, i take no credit, not my work, sorry - Freeform, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett_221b/pseuds/Everett_221b
Summary: Its been three years since Sherlock fell and John has gone mad, convinced there is only one way to draw him back and knowing he was real and didn’t die.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Gone Mad

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my work i am just the one posting it (the author gave me permission and hasn’t posted it themselves). Personally I love this work and hope you will too. Written based on a tumblr prompt by Drwhoatson. The author is memoryload on instagram.

It was the second right after the blonde male closed the door, when he could finally feel his presence. A genuine smile spread across his face, he could feel his heart racing in his chest and he couldn’t help but jump a little like a child that’s about to get sweets. As his eyes met the black haired man ones, the knife dropped on the floor, spreading blood everywhere.  
„No way ...“, was the only thing the blonde could hear from the other man.  
„There was no other way. You have no idea what I’ve been through. For years I thought every day would be my last. The gun, the rope or simply a knife", he said and quickly looked down to the one he just dropped.   
„But then I realised that you’re out there somewhere waiting for a reason to come back.“  
The black haired man stepped back, his coat slightly touching the wall. Since he had seen the first crime scene in the file his brother gave him, he knew it was a possibility. But for the man in the dark coloured coat there was no logical explanation for it. He couldn’t think of a reason why his dearest friend would go mad like this. So he kept it to himself and tried to find other solutions, in order to protect him. But every time he went to secretly investigate another crime scene, it became more and more obvious. And now he stood right in front of him. The knife covered in blood on the floor, bruises and scratches all over his skin and a strange smirk across his face. His best friend had gone mad. All he could do was blame himself.  
„So I went to give you a proper reason. You taught me so well. I knew what I had to do to get your attention and how to prevent getting caught. Welcome back", the blonde man said and wiped away a tear from his cheek, leaving a bloody mark. He had finally reached his goal. He could finally stop and go back to a normal life. Back to the life they both used to live. But the man in front of him knew, that nothing would ever be the same again.  
„Oh John ... “, Sherlock said and let out a deep sigh, already trying to find a way to save him from all this mess.  
„No, everything is fine now. You’re back, you’re alive, just as I always knew. I knew I was right. You wouldn’t just leave me and make everyone believe that you’ve been a liar - that we’ve been lying to everyone.“  
Sherlock slowly shook his head in disbelief, his brain trying to find an explanation. This couldn’t be the truth. There had to be another thing going on, something he was missing. But the longer he looked into John’s eyes, the less hope he had left, that his theory was wrong.  
As John finally reached Sherlock, he collapsed into his arms and buried his face into the tall man’s chest, pressing his body against the wall. Under the unexpected weight, Sherlock slowly glided down to the floor, giving John the chance to curl up and wrap his arms around Sherlock’s upper body. It was when he could hear John’s sobs, which quickly turned into crying, that he wrapped his arms around him tightly. He stroke his back and rested his chin on John’s head, as he felt a pain in his chest he's never felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about it though.


End file.
